


Talking in My Sleep

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Revised Version, Slash, Unrealistic Dick Expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seth didn't know for sure when it happened, when his feelings for Roman had gone from friends to something more, he'd never been attracted to a man before so at first it had scared the ever loving shit out of him but as time went on he began to accept his feelings.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of fic I'd ever written and was originally posted back when The Shield was a thing and Rolleigns was all fresh and shiny and new. Sigh, good times.

Seth Rollins had been having wet dreams about his tag team partner Roman Reigns for months now but on this particular night it just so happened that he was talking in his sleep too. 

Roman was an insomniac, ask anyone who knew him, which was why he was sitting awake at 3 a.m. when he should have been asleep hours ago. Looking across the hotel room his eyes landed on Seth, who was dead to the world and he wished that he had Seth's ability to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere but no such luck. Turning back to his book, he tried to bore himself to sleep and a few pages in he heard Seth moan loudly and Roman chuckled to himself. Seth was having a wet dream like some kind of horny teenager and he couldn't wait to rip into Seth about it but what happened next truly surprised Roman.

"Aw fuck, Rome, yes!" Seth, his partner, his _best friend_ had just moaned his name! What in the actual fuck!

In Seth’s dream Roman's cock kept brushing over that bundle of nerves inside of him that drove him wild, wringing the pleasure out of him until he exploded; literally. Seth awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. The first thing he noticed was the warm sticky substance currently coating the inside of his boxers and the second was Roman, sitting up in the next bed and staring at Seth, mouth hanging open, book forgotten in his lap.

Having just had a mind blowing orgasm from dreaming about the man currently staring at him Seth felt like things couldn't possibly be more awkward. He cleared his throat, seemingly snapping Roman out of his daze before he settled his attention back on his book.

With Roman distracted, Seth quickly got up, grabbed some clean boxers and went into the bathroom to clean up. Once he was alone in the bathroom he took a moment to calm himself. What was he going to do about this crush on Roman? It was starting to affect his sleep, his work, his entire life!

Seth didn't know for sure when it happened, when his feelings for Roman had gone from friends to something more, he'd never been attracted to a man before so at first it had scared the ever loving shit out of him but as time went on he began to accept his feelings. He lusted after Roman sure, everything about the man was perfection, from his burning grey eyes to his hard body but he was also smart, funny, and honest. He was so much more than what everyone else saw and Seth found himself powerless to stop his ever growing feelings towards his friend; and then the dreams started.

Every night Seth had dreams about Roman, about being taken by him in every place and position possible and before Seth knew it the dreams had started to cloud his reality. They’d help set Seth on the road to falling in love with his best friend and now Seth was stuck with the feelings that continued to grow inside him with no way to let them out. He knew that he could never tell Rome about his feelings, Roman was a man’s man and so obviously straight that Seth just didn't want to risk their friendship. So he resigned himself to the fact that Roman would never return his feelings.

Having cleaned up all evidence of his recent orgasm and donning the clean boxers Seth stepped back into the hotel room and went straight to his bed, slipping back under the covers as quickly as he could. He prayed that Roman hadn't noticed anything amiss and that he could just go back to sleep but all hopes of that were dashed when Roman spoke.

"Must have been some dream, huh Seth?"

Seth scrambled for a cover story. "Oh yeah, must've been. I don't really remember it." He said with a shrug, avoiding Roman's gaze. That sounded plausible didn’t it, that he didn’t remember his dream?

"Seth, you're my best friend. You know that you can share anything with me right?" His eyes were burning holes into the side of Seth's head as he was hell bent on avoiding Roman's eyes.

"Yes, of course Rome. Why do ask?"

"Seth, you were moaning in your sleep. I thought it was funny at first and I was planning on really laying into you about these wet dreams of yours but then you moaned my name, like full on throes of passion, moaned my name. So what's that all about Seth?"

Oh God! He'd moaned Roman's name! Out loud! How was he gonna cover that up? While Seth was still trying to figure out exactly what to say Roman got up from his bed and sat down on Seth's, settling in front of him. He reached out, grasping Seth's bearded chin in his hand and tilted his head up until his brown eyes met Roman's grey ones.

"Seth, talk to me."

It was at that moment that Seth's shoulders slumped and tears filled his eyes. "Rome, I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened. I never meant to feel like this." Then he was full on crying, sobs shaking his shoulders as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Feel like what Seth?" Roman asked in confusion. 

Seth looked up with his watery brown eyes and stared directly into Roman's when he said, "I love you, Roman."

Roman sat in stunned silence, trying to process what Seth had just said. He _loved_ him and apparently not in the way a friend loves another friend. Roman didn't know what to feel, he should be angry maybe, disgusted even because he wasn't gay but at the same time he didn't really think Seth was gay either. The funny thing was though, he didn't feel any anger or disgust towards Seth, he felt flattered. He was trying to find the words to express all of this but Roman had always been more of an action man so that's what he did, he acted. 

He leaned forward and laid his lips against Seth's. His lips were softer and fuller than he’d expected and he slanted his mouth over Seth's so that he could deepen the kiss as he slid his hands into Seth’s two toned hair.

Seth couldn't believe what was happening. He’d expected Roman to be angry, to rage at him, he'd maybe even expected a little violence but here Roman was kissing him and wrapping his hands in his hair. Finally, after months of resisting, Seth gave himself over to his feelings, letting them wash over him. He slid his tongue over Roman's lips seeking entrance and Roman submitted, allowing Seth inside. He snaked his tongue into Roman's mouth tangling their tongues together in a heated kiss. Roman was first to break away, burying his face in Seth's neck and taking a deep, shuddering breath, inhaling Seth's scent. He pulled back to stare into Seth's eyes once again.

"Seth, I don't know how I feel about this. I'm not gay and I’ve never been attracted to a man before but I haven't felt this strongly about someone in a while and damn it, I don't want to stop. Do…do you wanna stop?" Roman asked. 

"Oh Rome! No, I don't want to stop. I've wanted you for months. _Please_ don't make me stop now."

At Roman’s nod Seth took charge, pushing Roman back until he was lying flat on his back. Having already been dressed for bed Roman was shirtless and Seth took this opportunity to trail kisses down from Roman’s neck and over his collar bone, flicking his tongue over Roman's nipple as he continued on. Dragging his tongue down over Roman's abs, he paused when he reached the waistband of Roman's sweatpants, looking up to confirm that what he was doing was still okay. 

Roman again nodded his consent and Seth pulled the pants from Roman's body quickly, leaving him completely nude as Seth took another moment for himself to just drink in the perfection that was Roman Reigns. His muscular thighs, broad chest and even broader shoulders. He admired the tribal tattoo that started on Roman's chest, then covered his arm completely, tracing the lines around his nipple with a fingertip. His gaze continued on its journey south until his gaze landed on Roman's semi erect cock. Not even fully hard it was already a good six inches in length, probably reaching over ten when fully erect. He grabbed Roman's cock in his hand, giving it one long, firm tug before bending over and giving the head a tentative lick.

The sight of Seth’s pink tongue lapping at his cock coupled with sparks of pleasure it caused had Roman groaning aloud. The sound had Seth's eyes darting up to Roman's face, taking in his expression to make sure things were still okay. He gave Roman's cock a long, slow lick from the tip to the base and back again. Roman shuddered, tangling his hand in the blonde part of Seth's hair as he guided Seth's mouth back to his dick.

"Open up for me, Seth." 

Seth obliged, opening his mouth wide and allowing Roman to slide between his lips. The slick warmth wrapped around his dick felt like heaven and before he knew it Seth had sucked him to full hardness and then almost to orgasm. He pulled Seth off of his cock with an audible pop and he looked at him like he’d just taken away his favorite toy, brown eyes wide and shiny with arousal and confusion. "I don’t want to cum yet Seth, and if you keep that up I'm gonna explode." He used his grip in Seth’s hair to pull him back up his body so he could fuse their lips in another kiss. It wasn't shy and gentle this time but hungry and forceful as their tongues danced around each other’s and Roman sank his teeth into Seth’s bottom lip. Roman knew exactly what he wanted right now, and that was Seth writhing and moaning uncontrollably beneath him.

Reversing their positions, Roman now had Seth pinned to the bed and he slid down Seth's body, removing his boxers along the way. Seth was fully hard and his cock slapping against his stomach once it was free. Roman took Seth's dick in his hand and gave it several long strokes before slowly bringing it to his lips. He’d never been with another man before so he wasn't quite sure what to do and was nervous beyond belief but he figured if he just did what would normally feel good for him then it would good for Seth. He stuck his tongue out and swirled it lightly over the head before sucking it into his mouth and applying light pressure, all the while looking up into Seth's face to gauge his reaction. Deciding that Seth's moans meant he was doing well Roman slid his mouth down the length of Seth's cock, and promptly gagged half way down. Pulling back, he gave himself a minute before trying again and once again he gagged half way.

"You have to relax your throat Rome. It'll take time before you’ll be able to take the whole thing, just work the top with your mouth and the bottom with your hands."  
Following Seth's instruction Roman sucked half of Seth's cock into his mouth while steadily stroking the rest. After a while he started bobbing his head faster on Seth's dick, slowly taking more and more of it until he held Seth's entire length in his mouth and throat. 

"Oh my God, Rome! Your mouth feels so good on my cock, your gonna make me cum if you keep it up."

Seth's words only motivated Roman more. He wanted to make Seth cum, wanted to hear Seth scream his name. He continued sucking Seth, harder now, and reaching down with one hand he gently cupped and massaged Seth's balls before slipping down to tease at his hole. The second Roman touched his puckered entrance Seth exploded into Roman's mouth, grabbing fistfuls of Roman's hair and shouting, "Fuck Roman!" The feeling of Seth's warm cum coating the inside of his mouth elicited a strange sort of pleasure in him, tasting Seth's very essence and having had him completely at his mercy was kind of thrilling and Roman found that he liked it. He released Seth's now flaccid cock, kissing his way back up his body before settling next to him on the bed.

Seth couldn't believe it; Roman had just given him the best blow job of his life followed by the best _orgasm_ of his life. Now Seth had never been with another guy before but if this is what he’s been missing then _damn_ , he'd been missing out. Watching Roman bob up and down on his cock had been sublime, it was a completely different experience than getting head from a chick, where women were all soft and curves Roman was hard lines and angles. It was totally new and Seth loved every minute of it. With the bliss of his orgasm still clouding his head, he made the decision then and there, he wanted Roman to fuck him. Seth Rollins wanted to get fucked by his best friend. Seth turned so he was facing Roman, and once again began to draw circles around Roman's nipple, gathering his courage before broaching the topic of full blown sex.

"That was so…just…amazing Roman, but..."

Roman jerked away. "But _what_ , Seth? Don't tell me that you regret what just happened?"

"No, no Roman, no! I don't think it was a mistake and I don’t regret it at all. I loved it, in fact, I wanted to continue." Seth said shyly, looking up at Roman from under his lashes.

"Continue?" Roman asked, puzzled.

"Yeah…Roman, you know, I want you to make love to me."

Roman looked stunned for a moment before he smiled, that gorgeous full on smile that lights up every room he walks into, it's rarity just making it that much more special.

"Seth, I want to, you have _no idea_ how much I want to but I don't really know what I'm doing. Isn't it going to be painful for you? I don't want to hurt you."

Seth was touched by Roman's concern, it made his stomach flip and brought a hidden blush to his cheeks. "Yeah, it'll hurt at first because you're so big and it’s been a long time since I’ve let someone fuck me but we'll prep me first and we'll go slow just like you would with a woman. I'm ready for this and I just know it's gonna be so amazing with you Roman." Seth said with a smile.

"Wait, it’s been a long time since you’ve been fucked? You’ve been with a guy before?"

“No, I’ve never been with a man but I had this girlfriend who had a strap-on and so I’d let her fuck me sometimes, so I know what it feels like.”

Roman’s eyes widened, pupils blown with arousal when he said, “Okay, show me how.” 

Seth grabbed Roman's hand, taking his first two fingers into his mouth and coating them in his saliva before releasing them. He spread his legs wide before directing Roman to his entrance. "Put your fingers inside me slowly, and then scissor them back and forth, that will stretch me so I can take your cock easier."

Following Seth's instructions, Roman penetrated Seth's tight heat with first one finger and then the other before slowly thrusting them in and out. He began to spread his fingers inside Seth, gently stretching him out as he explored his slick channel. When Seth let out a shout, Roman immediately stilled. "Did I hurt you?" He asked concern, evident in his tone.

"Oh God no, you didn't hurt me at _all_ , do it again, curl your fingers up like you just did."

Roman curled his fingers up, finding that small bundle of nerves inside Seth again and causing his body to jerk in reaction.

"Fuck, yes, I'm ready Roman, please fuck me!" Seth begged. 

Getting up to his knees Roman rubbed his leaking tip over Seth's waiting hole before he pushed forward, applying steady pressure until he felt the tight ring of muscle give and he was sheathed inside Seth. He was so fuckin tight, tighter than a woman, and _hot_ , so hot where he was wrapped around Roman’s cock. He already knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his orgasm for long, he could already feel it building at the base of his spine, but he’d last long enough to give Seth the ride of his life. 

Gosh, Roman was huge and as he first settled inside him Seth almost felt impaled by his dick but after a moment the burn settled into a pleasant warmth and he thrust his hips up into Roman's experimentally, letting him know that he was ready for more. Roman slid almost all the way out before plunging back in to the hilt, he started beating out a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting forcefully back in. The power of his thrusts making their flesh slap together and filling the room with the sounds of it. With every thrust Roman took Seth higher and higher but still it wasn’t enough. Using all of his strength he reversed their positions until he was resting on top of Roman, his dick still fully seated inside him. 

Seth started to bounce on Roman's cock, rotating his hips in a circular motion with each down stroke until he found that spot inside himself that lit a frenzy within him and he started pounding himself down onto Roman's cock, moving faster and faster, hitting that spot over and over again. Waves of pleasure were shooting through him, like lightening rushing through his veins and tightening his balls as he got closer and closer to his peak.  
Roman gripped Seth's hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise but Seth didn't care, he loved the feelings that were tearing through him at a breakneck pace and his body craved more. He was chasing his orgasm, hot on its tail, just a little more and he’d be there. 

"Oh fuck Seth, your ass feels so fuckin good on my dick, baby, gonna make me cum, cum in that tight fuckin ass baby!" Roman's words, spoken in a broken gravelly tone, was all it took to send Seth right over the edge.

A scream tore through Seth as he shouted, "Roman!" and thick ropes of white cum shot all over Roman’s stomach. Seth collapsed on top of Roman, heedless of the mess of cum on his stomach, his body twitching in the aftermath of his second earth shaking orgasm of the night. Roman continued to pound Seth, chasing his own piece of bliss. After few more strokes into the vice like grip of Seth’s tight hole and he exploded inside Seth, releasing spurt after spurt of hot cum into his lover’s ass. Roman lay there, sweat and cum cooling on his body, Seth draped across his sticky torso as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Seth?" Roman whispered, and when Seth didn't stir he said it again a little louder, shaking him just a little bit. Seth turned to look at him and blinked those gorgeous brown eyes at him dazedly.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice groggy and thoroughly fucked out, lacing his fingers over Roman's chest and laying his head on his hands.

Roman caressed the curve of Seth's cheekbone. "Seth, I’m not gonna say that I love you or anything but I know that I want to keep this, whatever it is. The feelings that I get when I'm with you, it's indescribable and I don't want to lose that."

"I don't want to lose this either Roman and I can say that I love you, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now and I want us to work. I've never felt this way about another person before. So the only question is: do you wanna give this a shot?" He asked, his whole body tense while awaiting Roman's response.

Again he gifted Seth with that megawatt smile, "Yeah Seth, I wanna give this a shot." He kissed Seth passionately before he rolled off of him and promptly fell asleep and for once Roman fell asleep without any problems at all, it seemed he'd found the cure for his insomnia.

**End**


End file.
